Betrayed By All But My Enemies
by Kekada666
Summary: Warnings: Slash, Angst, Self Abuse. Ron and Hermione believe that Harry is working for the Dark Lord. Only Draco knows the truth. Will Harry be desperate enough to turn to him?
1. Default Chapter

BakurasVampire: Hey pplz! Wutz up? Anywayz, this is my 1st fic that I have posted on the net, although I've written like a million. Ok, now my assistant, Siano, will tell you all a little about this story. Siano?

Siano: Hello. I am Siano Sekani. BV wanted me to tell you all that this fic is a slash fic between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Harry's friends abandon him and he's upset. He resorts to cutting and Draco finds out. We're still not sure if BV is going to end this happily or not, so please bear with us.

BakurasVampire: Also, I don't own Harry Potter. It was written by Joanne Kathleen Rowling, who I've never met, but I'm sure is very cool. Don't sue me because I couldn't give you anything anyway.

Siano: For those of you who want to see a picture of either me or BV, e-mail us and she'll draw you one. It'll be anime (for those who don't know what anime is, it's like Dragon Ball Z, Yu-Gi-Oh, ect.). She doesn't want anyone to know what she really looks like because she doesn't think she looks good…even though I think she's beautiful.

BakurasVampire: Nice try, Siano. You're still sleeping on the couch.

Siano: Pouts

Warnings: THIS WILL BE SLASH! If anyone has a problem with this, please don't read, and if you do, don't flame me because I warned you. If you do flame me, I'll just use them to burn my evil nephew, Austin. So, if you don't want the death of a 9 year old on your conscience, be nice and don't flame me. Also, there will be cutting in here, possible death, possible rape, and betrayal between friends. There will be violence between people, and if you don't like that, either don't read or skip over it. I'll try to give warnings before each scene mentioned above, but I can't guarantee anything. Well, if anyone is still here, go ahead and read the story. L8R!

Key: (Don't have to read, just tells a little about my writing style)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Flashback 

Dream

/Telepathy/

—Reading—

My quotes: Author's notes only.

(A/N: Author's Notes)

Warnings

BV


	2. 1: Why Won't You Believe Me?

BV: Hey, I'll keep my chatting to a minimum and just say that this chapter contains cutting and bad language.

Siano: Also, she doesn't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in the books. If she owns anyone in this story, she'll tell you on the author's notes.

BV: Well, here's the first chapter. L8R!

Chapter 1: Why Won't You Believe Me?

'How dare they! After all I've done for them, for the entire world? How dare they accuse me of this!'

Harry Potter lay in his four-poster staring up at the ceiling, fuming about what had just taken place. He'd had an argument with both of his best friends, in front of the whole Gryffindor and Slytherin classes.

Harry looked up as Ron sat next to him in Potions. His best friend looked tense, so Harry decided to find out why. "What's up, Ron?" The red head just shrugged, "Nothing serious." Harry nodded and decided not to press the matter. He looked over at Ron and noticed him just staring into space with a slight look of concentration.

Suddenly, Ron turned to him and asked him a question he thought he'd never hear from anyone, "Are you working for the Dark Lord?" Harry just sat there in shock, "No! Why would you ask that?" Ron just shrugged, "Just heard from someone that you were." Harry stared at him as the dungeon door slammed shut. The class quietened (sp?) down as Snape strode up to the board, "Now, today we'll be working on…"

Harry blocked out Snape's voice and stared at the wall thinking about what Ron had said. He jumped as Snape hit his desk hard. He gulped and looked up at the Potions Master. "Yes sir?" he asked tentatively. Snape smirked down at him, "Well, well, well…not paying attention again, Mr. Potter? Ten points from Gryffindor. I wonder, could you please tell me what I just said to the class?" Harry looked down at his desk quietly, "No sir. I couldn't." Snape nodded, "Exactly. This means that you had better find out from someone, or you will get zero marks for the day…again"

Harry turned to Ron and saw him laughing quietly. He scowled, "That wasn't funny." Ron nodded, "Oh yeah, it was. Especially for one of the Dark Lord's supporters." Harry's mouth fell open, "Ron, I've already told you that I'm not working for Voldemort!" Ron hissed at the mention of the name, "Then why do you say it instead of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?" Harry scowled again, "Because I'm not afraid of him." Ron nodded sarcastically, "Right. And why should I believe this?"

Harry jumped up, "FINE! YOU GO AHEAD AND BELIEVE WHAT YOU WANT! I DON'T CARE! BUT DON'T EXPECT ME TO HELP YOU WHEN YOU GET INTO TROUBLE!" With that, he turned and stormed out of the classroom. He'd worry about what Snape would do about him walking out of class later. 

He groaned and rolled over to stare at the wall as he remembered what had happened with Hermione later that day:

"Harry?" The raven haired boy looked up, "Hmm?"

Hermione shifted visibly, "Well, I kind of heard from someone that you were working for V-Voldemort. Is it true?" Harry scowled, "No, it damn well isn't! First Ron, now you. Who is saying these things?" Hermione turned away from him silently. Harry growled and turned to face the wall angrily. He yelled out as something hit him in the back of the head. He turned to see Malfoy watching him quietly, his grey eyes flashing. He pointed down at the floor behind Harry. Harry looked down and saw a balled up piece of parchment. He picked it up and turned around to read it:

—i no whos saying it— Harry looked back at Malfoy and found the blond staring at him. Malfoy nodded his head to the empty seat next to Harry, asking if he could sit there. Harry picked up his bag off the chair and nodded. Malfoy stood quickly and sat next to him. The dark haired boy leaned closer, "Who?" The door to the Transfiguration room shut with a snap. Malfoy took the parchment from Harry and wrote:—cant tell u in here 2nite 1 entrance hall—Harry nodded and Malfoy stuffed the parchment into his pocket. 

That was why the Boy-Who-Lived was laying in his four-poster wide awake, waiting for 12:30 to arrive so he could meet Malfoy in the Entrance Hall. He looked over at his clock and saw that it was 12:15. He decided to go ahead and head to the Entrance Hall. He didn't mind waiting, as long as he didn't just have to sit here and here his ex-best friends snores.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Siano: Review Please!

BV: Well, I'll try to update at least once a week, but I can't promise anything. L8R!


End file.
